Everything
by serenelystrange
Summary: A little oneshot b/w Parker & Eliot. Friendship. In which Parker asks Eliot why he doesnt have a girlfriend. Hope you like, please review, :D


A/N – This started out fluffy.. and somehow got kinda serious. But not to worry, I never make things too depressing. Just a oneshot b/w Eliot and Parker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Eliot's head shot up from the crossword he was attempting to complete and looked at Parker with a mix of irritation and curiosity.

"What?" he questioned, unsure of how else to respond. Parker merely stepped into his office fully and perched herself Indian style on his desk, facing him.

She looked at the crossword briefly before pointing a finger at the paper, "Seven across is Apple. Five letters, fruit of red, green or gold."

"Apple," Eliot repeated, wondering why he didn't get such a simple answer. Growling, he tossed the paper in the trash. Words were Hardison's thing, not his. Parker just smiled at his annoyance.

"So," she pressured, "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Eliot sighed, feeling fidgety under her intense gaze, though he would never admit it. "A lot of reasons, Parker."

Parker's eye lit up with apparent understanding. "Oh!" she cried out, "You're gay! I knew it! Hardison so owes me fifty bucks!"

"Wait, what? No! I'm not…" Eliot paused to place both hands on Parker's knees to still her excited bouncing. "I'm not gay, Parker."

Parker visibly slumped, looking disappointed, "Oh." A look of growing horror passed over her face. "Now I owe Hardison fifty dollars! All that money… gone."

Eliot laughed but couldn't help but feel bad for the thief, "Just don't tell him you asked."

Parker brightened, "Ok!" She patted her left pocket lovingly, and Eliot suspected her wallet never left her side.

"Wait. Why the hell'd you think I was gay?" he demanded.

"The hair," Parker responded, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

Eliot glared but couldn't hide the smirk, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

Parker's laughter almost tilted her off the desk, but her reflexes and Eliot quickly grabbing her leg stopped her. "You have been hanging out with Hardison too much," she gasped out between giggles.

His snappy retort died in his throat as Eliot realized he actually had been hanging out with Hardison a lot lately. He needed to get some new friends.

"Are you done?" he asked Parker as she finally stopped giggling long enough to breathe and composed herself.

She studied him silently for a moment before answering. "No."

Eliot thudded his head against the back of his chair. Of course she wasn't done. He raised one hand in a waving motion, as if to say 'go on.'

Parker took that as her cue to continue, "What are your lots of reasons?"

Eliot's scowl disappeared for a moment as he thought of something. "Why do you care?" he asked Parker, who shrugged in response. Narrowing his eyes at the girl, he thudded his head again, thinking.

"We have dangerous jobs, Parker. Especially me. You know that," he finally answered.

Parker nodded, "Yeah, but still. You could have a girlfriend. She wouldn't have to know about this."

That piqued Eliot's interest, "Do you have a boyfriend?" He paused to consider, "Or a girlfriend?"

"No," Parker shook her head, but didn't give any more details.

Eliot sighed, "It's not right to have to lie to somebody you're supposed to be in a relationship with all the time."

"Why?" She looked genuinely baffled.

"Because it's just not. I kno… it just can't work like that." Eliot rubbed his temples, wondering how he got sucked into this whole conversation in the first place.

Parker was quiet for a moment as the obvious realization finally clicked into place in her head.

"You're afraid of getting somebody hurt," she commented. Not a question, not even close. Just a truth.

Eliot nodded, stoicism breaking for just an instant, "If I couldn't get there in time, or if it was my fault to begin with, I don't know…" he trailed off, unwilling to complete the thought.

"It's easier this way." Parker's words came out as a half question, half statement, and Eliot realized that maybe her reasons weren't as far from his as he had thought.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Easier. Safer."

Parker looked up from the spot on the desk she'd been studying intently, "Lonelier."

Eliot was surprised. He'd always assumed Parker liked her solitary lifestyle. The urge to comfort the girl overtook him and he patted her knee awkwardly.

"Hey, you're not alone. You got us. Whatever that's worth." He gave her a lopsided smile.

Parker flushed, embarrassed, and scrambled to get off the desk and rush to the door.

She paused for just a second before disappearing and Eliot barely heard her reply before she was gone, "Everything."

Eliot sat still in his chair; long after Parker was gone, thinking about what she had said. Maybe one day, when he was too old and tired to fight anymore, and if he survived that long, he could settle down and have a real family. Maybe even a normal life. But for now, he had a job to do and a place to be. A home amongst thieves. And that really was worth everything.


End file.
